


Part of my world

by Mollbunny27



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollbunny27/pseuds/Mollbunny27
Summary: When Arthur is given a serum that lets you breathe underwater, he jumps at the chance to take you to Atlantis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw The Shape of Water and Aquaman and this happened. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Some facts have been bent or changed to fit the story.

"I love you," you breath as Arthur rolls off you and immediately pulls you to him as he slides the cover over the both of you. You snuggle deeper into his chest as he trails his finger tips along your back.  
"I love you too," his deep voice echoes through his chest. You can hear the smile in his voice as his breathing slows.  
Rain begins to beat against the window as lightening flashes and just like that you are reminded that this is temporary, that he is not yours. Not really. Not fully...

You and Arthur had met not long after the Steppenwolf incident. It had been going well, until the red-head came.  
Suddenly, your boyfriend of the last year had to leave to deal with urgent Atlantian business.  
6 months later he had turned up at your door with a mother and a new title: king of Atlantis.  
Since then, he had moved you to the small fishing town he had been raised in and visited you when he could. Tonight being one of those times. It was bitter sweet being with him, knowing he had to go back to his kingdom. To her.  
You hated the red haired merwitch who had taken your soul mate from you. You hated that she was helping Arthur with his royalty training and that she was stunningly beautiful.  
A crack of thunder brought you back to the moment. Arthur stirred a little and brought you closer, nuzzling into your hair, he sighed in his sleep. Contented.  
You tried to push the raging negative thoughts from your head and try to settle into sleep. 

Arthur hugs his father goodbye before turning to you. He cups your face and presses a soft kiss to your lips.  
"We're not watching," his father calls, you look over to see Arthur's parents covering their eyes. You both laugh before kissing again, this time with unbridled passion.  
Arthur growls, pulling you closer to him and you mewl in response, gripping his shoulders, desperately wanting to wrap your legs around his waist. He grips your butt and grinds against you hard. This side of him was something that you loved, he made you feel special and precious through his dominance and almost possessive nature. It was also incredibly hot.  
A cough from the end of the pier makes you stop and force yourself away from each other. You look to see Mera standing there, hands on hips.  
Arthur gives her a cheeky grin and turns back to you.  
"Duty calls, I love you always," he tells you, looking deep into your eyes.  
"I love you too and miss you more than you know," he smiles and cups your face.  
"You are the sun in my sky," he says, making your heart soar.  
" You are the ocean below," you kissed him again before watching him turn and jump into the water. 

"You really should break up with her," Mera tells her king as they sit watching a sporting event. Like Water Polo but with giant sea-horses.  
Arthur turns with a frown "Why would you say that?" The Atlantian princess sniffed, not looking at Arthur as she replied, "It's cruel to keep the surface-dweller thinking she has a chance with you now you're king," Arthur frowned deeper.  
"But, I love her and my mother was in love with a human," he argued. He hated being away from you and especially hated being told what to do.  
"Yes, and look what happened to her," Mera turned to her king and took his hand "I don't mean to sound cruel but this cannot end well, you are expected to marry someone if your status and that woman is not worthy," she moved to cup his face "Unlike me..." she moved in and presses her lips to his.  
Arthur pulled back, scowling. Mera gave him a confused and hurt look.  
"You will not do that again, do you understand? My heart belongs to y/n and I would never betray that," he rose to his feet and left, leaving Mera sat alone and embarrassed. 

"I need your help," Barry was surprised to hear the deep voice of Aquaman on the other end of the line.  
"Me? Why?" He squeaked, still intimidated by his much larger teammate.  
"I heard that you got a job at S.T.A.R. labs and I need something they've been working on," the husky voice made Barry shudder slightly, he had a lot of unresolved feelings about the rest of his team.  
"Urm, what do you need?" He licked his lips, whatever the answer was it was not going to be easy.  
"The Ariel serum,"  
"Why?"  
"So I can take someone to Atlantis,"  
"Oh-kay,"  
"Good, I'll be there later tonight goodbye Barry,"  
"Wait," Barry said to the dial tone. Barry had nothing to do with Project Ariel but he knew that they were working on ways to adapt soldiers for underwater combat. Getting some of the serum was not going to be easy, even for the Flash.


	2. Naughty Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns after his royal trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, real life kept me away! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome, love and candy to you all!

Barry jiggled awkwardly, moving his weight from side to side as he waited for Arthur.   
The Aquaman had said ‘later’ but Barry had already been waiting for two hours by the marina and there was no sign of him yet. He looked at his watch again before a splash startled him.   
Barry turned to see Arthur shirtless and laughing at him.   
"Hello again my friend," Arthur boomed with a smile. Barry waved shyly, biting his lip and he took in the sight of his teammate's muscular frame; dripping with water droplets.   
Droplets that ran down his chiseled chest, over his tight abs and down past his belt. Barry licked his lips as he followed the movement.   
"I got what you asked for," he stuttered when he saw Arthur raising an eyebrow at him.   
"Thanks," the Atlantean king said simply, ever the man of few words. Barry produced a bottle that looked like a conch shell and handed it to Arthur.   
"So do you maybe wanna grab a drink or," Barry looked up to see that Arthur had disappeared. "Oh, okay," he nodded to himself before bolted into the night. 

You hummed along as you danced to your favourite song. You were dressed in just a tee and panties. Arthur had been gone for weeks and your usual dress standards had slipped, you liked to dress up for him, he was a casual kinda guy but that just wasn't for you. Especially now you were officially dating a king. As he been gone for so long though, you thought nothing of the Brazilian cut panties and baggy top as you bopped and swayed to the beat.   
You gasp as someone suddenly grabs you from behind. You struggle and bucked against the assailant.   
"Mmm yeah , just like that," a deep voice groans in your ear. You relax at the sound and melt into his touch.   
"Arthur," you moan as you push back again him, grinding your butt against his growing hardness.   
Arthur grips your hips firmly and grinds up. You feel yourself becoming wet as his thumbs tease along the hem of your panties. "Please," you beg him as you arch your back, desperate for his touch.  
He groans at the sound of your pleading and tears the material in half before pulling the tattered fabric harshly from your body before discarding it to places unknown. You immediately lift your arms up so he can remove your shirt. Arthur teases your breasts as he slowly peels your tee up and off.   
After throwing it behind him, he turns you to face him grinning at the sight of you bared and ready for him.   
"Kneel before your king," he says, his voice deep and commanding. You feel another flood of arousal wash over you as you sink to your knees. You look up at him, obediently waiting for his next command. Arthur growls low in his throat at the sight of you submission. He feels himself swell harder at the thought of you being his to command. All his.   
He strains against the hard denim of his jeans as he traces the outline of your soft lips with his thumb. "Take my belt off," he orders, placing a hand on your shoulder.   
You waste no time in pulling the belt from it's loops. Arthur chuckles at your eagerness and takes the strip of leather from you.   
You moan as he roughly yanks your arms behind your back and uses the belt to bind them.   
Now bound, you eagerly await his next instruction.   
Arthur runs his finger along your jaw before sliding his underwear from his slender hips.   
Your mouth waters and your pussy clenches at the sight of him. Naked and aroused, waiting for him to claim you.   
"Suck," he says firmly.   
You lick your lips before placing a kitten lick to his tip. Arthur shudders as he places a hand on the back of your head. He uses it to push you forward.   
You willingly take more of him into your mouth, running your tongue along his hardness. You began to bob, sucking and licking at his soft, delicate skin.   
Arthur moans out as he begins to thrust his hips, his grip on the back of your head tightens, keeping you in place.   
You become wetter still as he becomes more dominant; his thrusts becoming faster and harder. Arthur begins to grunt and cry out as he fucks your mouth harder and you let him, taking him deeper, relaxing your throat to give him all that he wanted. "I'm...fuck...god...so good," Arthur pants, you can feel him getting close.  
Suddenly, he pushes you back and takes a breath. You look up at him with faux innocent eyes...  
You were in a playful mood.   
"What's wrong my king?" You ask before biting your lip. Arthur groans again, his head falling back slightly.   
"You’re too good, that's the problem," he says lifting you and drops you onto the bed. You bounce into the pillows with a squeal.   
"I'm sorry my king," you bow your head. Arthur chuckles as he crawls up the bed to kneel at your legs, which were pulled up.  
"How should I punish you?" Arthur asks with a wicked glint in his golden eyes. You shudder as he ghosts his fingertips along your inner thighs before roughly pushing them apart.   
" Arthur," you whisper, pulling at your bonds. He looks up with a stern frown.   
"What?" he asks with a single raised eyebrow.  
Oh, he wanted to be in charge and you are more than willing to comply.  
"Sir, my king," you correct yourself, surrendering yourself to him. Arthur nods in a gesture that said ‘damn straight’ and returns his attention back to your glistening core.   
"You come when I say you can," he states simply before going down on you.   
You scream out, arching your back as he claims you with his tongue. Gliding over your super sensitive clit, down to dip inside you.   
"Please, sir, please," you beg as you try to buck your hips up only to have him hold them down making the torture more glorious.   
You start to feel a tension building. Arthur growled as he drank deeply, loving the taste of your arousal. "Please, my king...I can't...I'm gonna," you babble as Arthur takes you higher and higher. His fingers dig into your thighs, forcing them wider, holding them up slightly, forcing you into a position that drives you crazy. You try to wiggle out of his grasp as you feel yourself on the brink. Arthur suddenly slides two of his fingers deep into you and that's it. You come; hard.   
You realise after you come down that he had no intention of playing nice. He wanted to make you come.   
He looks up at you with amusement in his eyes before frowning. He slides up your body, biting and kissing your lips harshly before meeting you eye to eye.   
"You've been a very naughty girl," he states with a slight smile. You shudder beneath him as he levels with your ear and whispers "Now you're really in trouble, "


End file.
